I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by LoversByHaters
Summary: El primer encuentro de Sebastian Smythe y Joe Hart. Traducción autorizada por CrissColferL0ve. Sebastian Smythe/Joe Hart.


Traducción autorizada por **CrissColferL0ve**

**Resumen:** El primer encuentro de Sebastian Smythe y Joe Hart.

**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes son propiedad de Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk y Fox. La trama es de CrissColferL0ve, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet**

Joe Hart amaba el café. _Realmente_ lo amaba. El café era como un abrazo, algo que te mantenía cálido y te hacía sentir seguro. Joe había sido desarraigado de su hogar, sus amigos, su familia y mandado allí, a Lima, a vivir con sus parientes. Joe necesitaba todos los abrazos que pudiera conseguir.

Empujó la puerta del café Lima Bean hacia adentro y entró, la campanilla resonando por encima de su cabeza mientras lo hacía. El olor fue lo primero que chocó contra él, el aroma fuerte y familiar. Lo segundo fue el reconfortante zumbido de las conversaciones de las otras personas. Joe sonrió y procedió a caminar hacia el mostrador, entrecerrando los ojos para ver el menú en lo alto.

Esperó su turno, entonces le pidió a la sonriente chica con el delantal verde un café moca blanco grande y un panecillo de canela. Pagó, luego se desplazó hacia el final del mostrador y esperó; Joe miró a su alrededor, sin fijarse realmente en algo, tanto como en todo.

Joe fue arrancado de su ensueño cuando alguien tiró suavemente de una de sus rastas. Se dio la vuelta, defensivo, y vio a un chico alto parado allí. Estaba sonriendo, mostrando sus dientes de blanco perla. Vestía un uniforme, probablemente de una escuela privada, pensó Joe. Sus radiantes ojos verdes brillaban con diversión. Su piel era pálida y perfecta y tenía una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Qué estás...?

—Bonito cabello —dijo el otro chico.

Joe le miró boquiabierto, sintiéndose pasmado, por razones que no podría haber comprendido. Sus ojos estaban fijos él, quemándole y estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca había sentido antes.

—Yo... ¿gracias? —dijo Joe, haciéndolo una pregunta. Se maldijo por ser estúpido e incapaz de comportarse mejor en situaciones sociales.

El otro chico le estaba sonriendo, aún, entonces hizo un gesto a su derecha. —Tu orden ya está.

Joe se sentía confuso cuando volteó, para ver su café y el panecillo de canela puestos en la pequeña mesa. Los agarró, rápidamente, luego se volvió a dar la vuelta.

—Estamos bastante nerviosos, ¿no? —dijo el chico—. Es sexy.

Joe sintió el calor creciendo por su nuca y elevándose a sus mejillas. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y lanzó su mirada hacia una mesa vacía al lado de la ventana. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella, pero sintiendo una presencia tras él. Sabía, sin mirar hacia atrás, que era el chico de ojos verdes. Joe tragó saliva con dificultad, luego se sentó y el muchacho se sentó frente a él.

—Um, ¿quién eres? —se encontró preguntando Joe.

El otro chico lució airoso mientras se sentaba allí sin dejar de sonreír, con un vaso de café ahora en la mano.

—Sebastian Smythe —le dijo a Joe—. Recuérdalo ahora, estarás gritándolo después.

Joe deseó no haber levantado su vaso para beber un sorbo, porque se encontró burlándose, salpicando café por todos lados. Sebastian permaneció inmutable. Estaba allí, sonriendo con diversión, sus ojos verdes haciendo que Joe se pusiera nervioso.

—Nunca me dijiste tu nombre.

—Mm, Joe —tosió, sosteniendo la respiración—. Joe Hart.

—Joe Hart —dijo Sebastian, experimentalmente—. Que romántico. Simplemente tira de las cuerdas _de tu corazón_. —Joe tragó saliva de nuevo cuando Sebastian se inclinó por sobre la mesa y dijo—: Me gustaría _tirar_ de esas rastas tuyas en medio de la pasión, Joe Hart.

—Yo... ah, no soy... yo no, um...

—No me molesta si a ti no te molesta. —Sebastian sonrió—. Esa es mi especie de lema.

Joe se reclinó y bebió de su café a sorbos, cautelosamente. Sabía que debía estar del color de un tomate ahora, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

—¿Quieres escuchar mi otro lema?

Joe se encogió de hombros levemente y dejó de beber de su café, porque temía a lo que Sebastian pudiera decir.

—Mi otro lema es —dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, "Deberíamos tener sexo".

Joe reprimió el impulso de burlarse, porque dos veces en un día eran demasiado.

—Eso es... Eso no es un lema. —Joe negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás no. —Sebastian dio un asentimiento—. Pero es cierto. Deberíamos tener sexo.

Joe no dijo nada, porque, ¿qué le decía uno a eso?

—No has tocado tu panecillo de canela —dijo Sebastian, haciendo un gesto al panecillo de canela sin tocar en la mesa, frente a Joe.

—Oh —dijo Joe—. Oh, cierto. ¿Qui-quieres la mitad? —Preguntar era cuestión de educación.

—Vaya, Joe Hart. —Sebastian sonrió desdeñosamente, levantando una ceja—. ¿Estás pidiéndome que gire tu canela?

_¿Qué había significado eso?_

—Um, ¿claro? —articuló Joe, no muy consciente de lo que estaba permitiendo. Dividió la masa a la mitad y la tendió para que Sebastian la tomara. Sus dedos se rozaron cuando Sebastian lo hizo. Joe se sonrojó.

—Tengo que irme, Joe Hart —dijo Sebastian, viendo su reloj—, pero deberíamos volver a compartir un panecillo de canela alguna vez.

Joe sabía que compartir un panecillo de canela significaba más que simplemente dividir una masa por la mitad y comerla.

—Seguro. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. —Sebastian le sonrió resplandeciente desde el otro lado de la mesa—. Suelo estar aquí, puedes encontrarme de forma bastante fácil.

Joe le observó desaparecer por la puerta. Se quedó allí, sintiéndose aturdido por un largo rato y su mente como si su cabeza acabara de explotar. Terminó su café y la mitad del panecillo de canela, luego se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

_Sebastian Smythe_, pensó distraídamente.

Sí, Joe volvería al Lima Bean mañana. Sólo por café.

**FIN**


End file.
